


Тихой ночью

by maily



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Alcohol, Blood, Drama, Drugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 12:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maily/pseuds/maily
Summary: — Я ж о тебе всегда думал, Поттер. Не насчет картины, а вообще — думал. Вспоминал ту самую ночь, когда нам с тобой пришлось попрощаться, и часто себя корил, что не поступил по-честному, — вдруг тихо произнес Борис, опять подкуривая сигарету и стреляя в меня внимательным взглядом. — И вот где мы сейчас.





	Тихой ночью

**Author's Note:**

> если бы перед тем, как исчезнуть на много дней в Амстердаме и оставить Тео одного в отеле, Борис все-таки побыл с ним.

Еле как найдя свободный проезд, мы с Борисом наконец-то вырулили на дорогу к моему отелю, но остановились в двух кварталах. Город вокруг блестел и шумел предпраздничной суматохой, которая никак не вязалась с тем ужасом, что творился у меня внутри.

В ушах до сих пор гудело, а в носу застыл запах пороха и выстрела — горячего, резкого.  
Борис все время утирал потный лоб дрожащей рукой, я снова взглянул на его рукав пальто — темное пятно крови расползлось прилично.

— Все, оставляем машину здесь, — сказал он быстро. — Сейчас позвоню Вишне и Юрию, — он зашарил здоровой рукой по карманам, а я сидел рядом как в прострации, наблюдая за тротуаром: тут было более-менее тихо, почти безлюдно. Пожилая дама под ручку с высоким мистером в твидовом пальто и шляпе неспешно шли вдоль дороги, спокойные и с улыбками на лицах, наслаждались наступающим Рождеством; мы же с Борисом сидели в машине, грязные, дрожащие, испуганные, натворившие дел — не разгрести, и я почувствовал, как жизнь ускользает сквозь пальцы.

Горло перехватило. Я резко вдохнул ртом, стараясь отогнать панику прочь. Борис отрывисто, нервно говорил на украинском по телефону. Ни слова не разобрать. Он сбросил вызов и хватанул меня за плечо:

— Пойдем-ка к тебе, — сказал он.

— А машина, она же грязная.

— Оставим тут. Юрий заберет.

Он уверенно высунулся на улицу, я же застыл на пассажирском сидении: пусть и пальто Борис на мне вывернул, умыл меня ледяной водой из раковины в том загаженном туалете, а я все равно боялся — манжеты рубашки все были в темных пятнах крови, да и выглядели мы наверняка кошмарно.

— Ты долго сидеть тут собрался? Выходи давай, — Борис вдруг дернул дверь и меня ударило холодным воздухом в лицо.

— Нас все увидят в отеле.

— Конечно, увидят, — отмахнулся Борис, дергая меня за локоть. — Вылезай уже. Нет времени мерзнуть тут стоять, нам нужна пауза. В тепле. Давай же, Поттер.

Я послушно вылез на тротуар, встал. Ноги дрожали. Мы двинулись в сторону отеля в полном молчании, перешли через дорогу на улицу, где работали не все фонари. Уже подходя к массивным стеклянным дверям, я вдруг вспомнил про рану Бориса и быстро стянул с влажной шеи шарф — он хмуро, не отвечая даже, небрежно накинул его на локоть, будто просто несет в руках.

Слякотно. Мокро. Холодно. Я мечтал оказаться сейчас дома. Уже тысячу раз пожалел, что прилетел в Амстердам. Пожалел, что ввязался во все это. 

Столько всего накатилось — пиздец, я стал убийцей. И держал картину в руках. Видел ее снова — как лучик долгожданного солнца, как настоящее счастье, она была в моих ладонях. А потом я ее потерял. И сейчас шел плечо к плечу с Борисом, трясущийся и жалкий, с поджавшимися от страха внутренностями.

В фойе отеля стояла удивительная умиротворенная тишина. За стойкой приятный мужчина в темном костюме поднял на нас глаза, и я испугался, что он заметит наш криминальный вид, однако он лишь доброжелательно поздоровался, Борис ответил ему широкой улыбкой, и мы втащились к лифтам. 

Чертовы два лифта, узкие коридоры с красным ковром — мне все чудилась везде кровь, я совсем поехал. В глазах двоилось, от резкой смены температуры меня повело, и тело обмякло. Я даже забыл, в каком номере живу — нас вел Борис. 

На ручку двери он повесил табличку «Не беспокоить».

В комнате я тут же обессилено рухнул на кровать, ничего не соображая. 

Жизнь снова — во второй раз — поделилась на до и после. Только теперь было еще хуже и еще мрачнее — теперь я потерял себя, словно из меня вышибли весь дух и оставили без тела. Вот жил я — не совсем хорошо и не совсем честно, но терпимо, а теперь — руки выпачкал в крови, от которой не отмоешься ни одним шампунем, гелем, хлоркой, ни за какую цену и ничего больше нельзя исправить.

Борис скинул с себя пальто, чего-то шипел и ругался, звякнул стаканом, раскрыл холодильник. Пошарился в мини-баре, вытащил бутылку водки. Еды не было — я даже и не заказывал. От одной только мысли о каком-нибудь омлете или запеченной индейке, меня окатывало волной тошноты. Хотя еще с час назад от голода живот сводило. Еще час назад я был практически счастлив, чего уж тут.

На щеке вдруг из-за тепла начала покалывать кожа, я вспомнил, что Борис отвесил мне пощечину, сразу после выстрела, когда мы начали сматываться от валяющихся мертвых Мартина и Фрица на асфальте. Я вздрогнул от воспоминаний, очень вдруг детальных.

Борис скрылся в ванной, опять что-то говорил то ли на русском, то ли на украинском, черт его разберет. Я лежал на постели в грязной одежде, холодный, постепенно оттаивающий и чувствовал, что реальность вокруг расползалась на куски. 

Нью-Йорк выглядел сейчас чужой далекой жизнью, не моей. Я облажался. Хуже, чем ситуация с подменышами Хоби и моими горе-сделками, хуже, чем наркотики и мои пластмассовые, ненастоящие чувства с Китси, весь этот обман — я облажался намного, намного хуже, чем обычно.

Чьи-то руки расшнуровали на мне ботинки и стянули их с ног. Меня трогали, ругались, пытались поднять — я приоткрыл глаза, не понимая, что происходит, как услышал до боли родной голос:

— Это я, Поттер, — запыхавшись, произнес Борис.

И я моментально перенесся в свою комнату в Вегасе — с голыми стенами, безжизненной пустыней за окном и большим гардеробом, где мои вещи занимали места меньше половины. 

К тому времени, когда, захлебываясь слезами, я просыпался среди ночи, а Борис рядом вытягивал меня из кошмара обратно в тишину, к себе под одеяло, к теплу, и шептал «Это я Поттер. Это я».

— Выпей, — потребовал он, когда я покорно сел. В губы уперся холодный гладкий ободок стакана. Я раскрыл рот, водка обожгла язык и холодным тонким ручьем влилась мне в глотку. Закашлявшись, я оттолкнул стакан от лица, но проглотил все до капли.

В груди тут же знакомо зажгло.

— Теперь надо отогреться.

Борис выглядел, как растрепанный хитрый воробей — кудри торчали в разные стороны, глаза блестели черным, губы заалели, он придерживал меня за плечо, пока ставил стакан на столик. И тут до меня дошло — его рука. Обмотанное заново моим шарфом предплечье, ткань уже намокла.

— Борис, — выдавил я слабо. — Твоя рука.

— Да-да, — устало отозвался он. — Потому и надо привести себя в порядок. Хоть посмотреть, что да как.

— Ага, — тупо согласился я. — Я так устал.

— Еще бы, — он криво улыбнулся. — Смелость вообще-то отнимает много сил, Поттер. Вставай давай. И раздевайся.

Я пьяно усмехнулся. Борис опять отошел, что-то делал на столе у окна, шуршал и матерился. Чуть не завалившись набок, я неуклюже снял с себя тяжелое мокрое пальто, пиджак, дрожащими пальцами взялся за пуговицы и почти запутался, но все-таки сумел справиться и под конец дернул рубашку за полы, она соскочила с плеч. После — расстегнул часы Юрия и стряхнул их с запястья на ковер, снял кольцо и очки. Борис, нагнувшись, нюхал раскрошенную таблетку с подноса. Я узнал этот шумный вдох.

Криво подошел к нему. Он тут же подвинулся, и я заметил, как он взглянул на меня полуголого — с искринкой, немного бешено и пьяно. Я нагнулся к подносу, зажмурился — и в голове взорвались привычные фейерверки, отключая реальность на несколько блаженным секунд.

Борис тем временем стоял рядом и расстегивал на себе ремень, кожаный, на вид очень дорогой. Когда я вернулся в мир, он уже шлепал до ванной, в одних трусах и расстегнутой рубашке, худой, долговязый. Я утер нос, хлебнул еще водки и пошел вслед за ним, на ходу расстегивая на себе штаны. 

Не хотел думать об испачканной одежде, надо бы замочить, застирать, спрятать, но Борис рядом вообще будто бы и не вспоминал о ней, не обращал внимания. Он стоял в ванной напротив зеркала и над раковиной осторожно разматывал мой шарф. Морщился.

Ему, наверное, было больно. Я возился со штанами, искоса глядя на Бориса: ткань местами буквально отлипала от его кожи, смотреть невыносимо. Хотя я видел чего и похуже.

Запахло кровью — металлом, солью, неприятно. Борис бросил шарф в раковину и потом осторожно отлепил от руки рубашку, снял ее. Шрамов на нем прибавилось: несколько на спине, которые я уже видел — от отцовского ремня и трости, когда тот бил Бориса по пьяни за всякую хрень. Новые — несколько штук — на его ребрах, как будто от ножа. Метки жестокого мира, из которого я, казалось бы, ненадолго вышел — когда больной, под кайфом, в отчаянии сбежал в Нью-Йорк еще одиннадцать лет назад.

Борис же никогда оттуда и не возвращался.

Я отбросил мысли о Мартине и Фрице и картине, и что нам обоим с Борисом пришел пиздец, и приблизился к Борису со спины, чтобы получше рассмотреть его предплечье. Улыбнулся, опять увидев татушку-звезду-давида у него на запястье. На темные метки от иглы в сгибе его локтя я внимания старался не обращать.

Борис закурил сигарету, маленькую белую кафельную комнату заполнило дымом. В голове помутнелось: подействовала таблетка, водка и тепло. 

— Бля, да я везунчик, Поттер, — расхохотался Борис низко. — Говорил же, просто задела, смотри. 

И вправду — кожа только разошлась, глубоко, до мяса, конечно, но пули в ней не было, и я тупо уставился в кровавый порез. К горлу опять подступила тошнота. Борис, с тревогой заметив, что я побледнел, посмотрел на меня через зеркало и молча передал мне сигарету.

— Ты нас спас, — сказал он снова, все еще вглядываясь в наше кривое отражение: казалось, зеркало плывет и искажает. Борис выше меня. Темные упоротые глаза, подрагивающие губы. Я затянулся сигаретой, выпустил струю дыма вперед, наобум потянулся в сторону и врубил воду в душе.

Горячую. От которой моментально стало жарко. Борис ведь всегда твердил, что все болячки от холода и холод — настоящее зло, хотя и солнце он тоже не жаловал. 

— Тебе в больницу надо? — как-то неуверенно промямлил я, когда Борис снял с себя трусы и уже почти шагнул в душ.

— Не, Поттер. Придется тебе меня лечить, — пошутил он, пропадая в шуме воды и брызгах.  
Помучив сигарету и кинув ее в унитаз, я пошел вслед за ним, раздевшись догола тоже. 

Мы сталкивались локтями и случайно толкались, врезались в кремовую под мрамор плитку. Вода хлестала по коже, Борис стонал от боли — сначала громко, зажмурившись и тряся рукой, а потом уже тише и тише.

Вода от нас была первое время мутная и розоватая. Я вылил на нас всю банку отельного геля, неловко, грубовато растирал его в пену по спине Бориса, его костлявым плечам и по бедрам — а сам думал почему-то о Пиппе. Странно. Не в том смысле, что воображал о ней, а просто подумал — что она сидит где-то там, в своем Лондоне, со своим Эвереттом, а я здесь — разворачиваю Бориса к себе, чтобы намылить его грудь и посмотреть ему в глаза.

Он запрокинул голову, позволяя мне водить ладонью по его телу, очищая, смывая весь ужас и кровищу, все следы наших с ним отвратительных приключений, от которых я изо всех сил отмахивался.

Почувствовав на своей пояснице его тяжелые ладони, я сначала вздрогнул и застыл, но тут Борис раскрыл глаза — слипшиеся ресницы, с носа капает, кудри осели, облепили его лицо — и посмотрел на меня тяжело, и я остался стоять на месте, даже сделал шаг навстречу, прижимаясь к нему в ответ.

Когда с душем было покончено — только пар и разгоряченная кожа, чистая до скрипа, кровь, разбавленная водой, вяло сочилась из раны Бориса — распухшей, какой-то ошпаренной, по краям она стала белая, сморщенная. 

Не знаю, что нашло на меня в ту секунду — вспомнились все тычки, все хватки Бориса, как мы друг другу разбивали лица, матерились; как он тогда топил меня в бассейне, а потом, когда уже я тянул его ко дну, чтоб проучить, у него хлынула кровь из носа, и мы возились возле бассейна, оставляя кровавые следы и мокрые вещи на площадке и в воде. Я резко наклонился к нему и ткнулся губами в шею Бориса, сбоку от кадыка, мазнул по ней языком, и Борис снова взглянул на меня темными глазами, усмехнувшись. Ничего не сказал.

— На, обвяжи, — бросил я ему маленькое полотенце для рук.

С ним придется попрощаться теперь — выбросить вместе с остальными испачканными шмотками, или соврать портье, что я ночью порезался о канцелярский нож из набора в столе.

— Пойдем, — попросил Борис.

От горячего душа меня развезло окончательно: в голове застыла розовая странная дымка, видимо, таблетки у Бориса были какие-то очень позитивные. По затылку приятно расползалось тепло, словно от невидимой ладони, которая плотно прижималась ко мне сзади и ласково гладила по голове. Борис опять раздробил на две дорожки, я не отказался. 

Мы посуетились у столика с серебряным, по краю с выжженными цветами подносом. Долили еще водки.

В комнате было прохладнее, чем в ванной, я тут же покрылся мурашками. Мы стояли голые и пьяные, передавая друг другу стакан со льдом и водкой, от чего в груди раскрывались холодные шипы, проваливались в желудок, и там уже поднимали теплую волну.

— Я ж о тебе всегда думал, Поттер. Не насчет картины, а вообще — думал. Вспоминал ту самую ночь, когда нам с тобой пришлось попрощаться, и часто себя корил, что не поступил по-честному, — вдруг тихо произнес Борис, опять подкуривая сигарету и стреляя в меня внимательным взглядом. — И вот где мы сейчас.

Да, не укради у меня Борис картину, мы бы здесь и не были. Как будто все самое плохое, самое неправильное, поступки, замыслы, все мои срывы и неприятности — привели меня сюда. Где я, голый, под кайфом, стою напротив такого же Бориса с обмотанной рукой, и мы только-только выбрались из передряги, из которой в живых уйти — чистая удача.

Какая ирония, подумал я, быть таким неудачливым всю жизнь, но спастись сейчас, на том тротуаре, вместе с Борисом.

Ответить ему я попросту не успел: Борис бросил сигарету в пепельницу и потащил меня к постели.

— Холодно тут стоять, жуть, так и простыть легко, а нам этого сейчас не нужно. Нам нужно выспаться, отдохнуть, осознать, что мы с тобой живые, а потом думать, как поступать дальше. Будем ждать Юрия, я все разрешу, Поттер, выберемся, — говорил Борис, одной рукой отодвигая пуховое одеяло в белоснежном пододеяльнике. — Щегла твоего, правда, не спасти уже, наверное. Прости меня, Поттер, — договорил он, укладываясь в кровать, и я последовал за ним, подхватываемый очередной волной тепла изнутри.

Все поплыло, все размылось и смешалось: сожаление с счастьем, с покоем; страх с любовью; боль с теплом; эйфория, зыбкая, наркотическая, как тонкая пленочка, которой обволокло все вокруг, с реальностью — острой, как нож. Я провалился в уютную темноту постели, мы с Борисом прижались друг к другу, согреваемые теплым пухом и близостью.

Я вдыхал Борисов запах — ни капли не изменившийся, знакомый, как из прошлого, в которое я возвращался из года в год: наркотики, кожа, водка и его горячее жадное дыхание.

Мы ворочались в постели, я больше не отключался, ощущая реальность глухой мягкой ватой вокруг себя. Шуршало одеяло и подушка под головой, я смотрел на комнату, и картинка перед глазами будто покрылась легким фильтром шума. Мелкие точки всех цветов, как фотография на пленку. Глазам не больно, даже приятно смотреть — вот темный силуэт Бориса нависает надо мной. Секунда — не видно ни черта, кроме грязной тени. А потом — он такой яркий, такой четкий: губы его, нос, большие черные глаза и кудри, которые щекотали мне лоб.

— Поттер, — позвал он сипло.

Я вяло мотнул головой, вслепую протянув руку вперед, и схватил Бориса за шею, и он поцеловал меня, наконец, в губы.

Горячо, пылко — и все завертелось.

Неловко поначалу, мы сталкивались ладонями, переплетали неуклюже пальцы, очерчивали линии на коже — когда задевали его больную руку, Борис стискивал зубы, я, словно извиняясь, лез целовать его плечи и шею, и тут уже Борис выдыхал иначе — расслабленно, уязвимо. 

Мы больше не были подростками из тех странных и смазанных ночей, в которых нереальное и реальное накладывалось друг на друга, вместе со смутным чувством стыда, о котором потом не говоришь и делаешь вид, что ничего не произошло. Борис обхватывал меня за лицо, большим пальцем мазнув под линией челюсти, и гладил, лез целоваться. Я терся об него, замечая, что вторая дорожка была как раз к месту — от каждого прикосновения расходились мурашки, как мелкие электрические импульсы, когда трогаешь включенную в розетку зарядку от телефона, и она покалывает тебе пальцы. Борис прикрыл глаза и простонал, закусив губу. Откинул на мгновение голову, подсохшие на концах кудри взвились в воздухе, и он толкнулся бедрами мне навстречу, чтобы еще раз. 

Я чувствовал, что он почти. Еще шорох, еще движение, и Борис отчаянно ткнулся мне в плечо лбом, застонал протяжно, с громким выдохом.

За окном начался то ли дождь, то ли снег — все вместе. Мелкая крапинка, капельки, которые на стене делали причудливый узор. Полная темнота. Шум машин. Шум праздника — кто-то на улице пел песни на голландском, а я проваливался в яму из чувств.

Пожалуй, я знал это с самого начала. Что никогда и никого в жизни я не любил по-настоящему, кроме мамы и Бориса. 

Маму я потерял, а Бориса по глупости отпустил, но вот она какая, жизнь, сейчас он снова был рядом со мной и даже больше, чем просто рядом. Он заполнял все пространство, окутывал меня, как кокон, лежа сверху. Водил своей влажной ладонью у меня в паху, сжимал, гладил, и я распылялся под ним, позволяя вырывать из себя стоны один за другим.  
Глухие, низкие, будто и не мои, они отскакивали от стен номера и вбивались в уши, звенели, я выгнулся дугой, поддаваясь наслаждению и сладкой судороге. Борис выдохнул мне в рот, и я принял еще один поцелуй. Поцелуй-завершение. Поцелуй-укус. 

_Эй, Поттер. Это я._

Все это тяжело набросилось на меня, придавив как цельная, тяжелая плита. Я пошевелился под Борисом, он откатился назад. На простынях алели следы свежей крови. Мы даже закурить не смогли, так вымотались, даже вытираться не стали. Борис лениво натянул на нас одеяло, чтобы было тепло, и шепнул:

— Спи, Поттер.

И я отключился.

Во сне ко мне не приходила мама, не было ничего, кроме пепла, который забивался в горло и нос, и меня душил этот тяжелый душный запах и жар. Я проснулся со сдавленным вскриком в постели, лоб взмок, тело тряслось, как в лихорадке. Кажется, я снова температурил. Комната перед глазами размылась, превратившись в приглушенную палитру с крупными мазками, я потянулся за очками и небрежно нацепил их на глаза. Постель сбоку пустовала, мятым комком валялось испачканное одеяло у меня в ногах.

За окном расстилалась глубокая ночь. 

Бориса в номере не было.


End file.
